(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cabinet having an integral pivoting television console support frame and, more particularly, to a media equipment cabinet wherein the support frame is pivotally connected thereto whereby to angulate a television resting thereon outwardly from the cabinet at a desired viewing angle.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Various television support assemblies are known for pivotally connecting a television from a top or bottom support surface. These pivotal connecting assemblies are usually provided by steel mounting brackets secured to a hinge assembly for independently supporting a television about a pivot central to the television. Such support brackets are usually utilized in areas where large viewing audiences gather, such as in pubs, lobbies, etc. It is also known that when viewing television at an angle to the screen, that a certain amount of image distortion occurs and it is therefore preferable to view the television in direct facial alignment therewith. Nowadays, televisions are also equipped with full stereophonic sound systems and the speakers are mounted directly in front of the television console so that in order to benefit from the stereophonic effect of the sound system, one must sit directly in front of the television. If one is viewing the television at an angle, then he is not receiving the full value of the sound or the viewing image. Also, when a television is mounted close to a wall or other accessories, it is often very difficult to have access to the connections at the rear of the television to connect to the power outlet, the television cable and other complementary electronic equipments such as video recorders and channel selectors, particularly if the television is large and heavy. It is therefore necessary to provide a means to render ease of accessability to the back of a television console and to permit angulation of the television to a desired position with the possibility of effortlessly returning the television to a storage position.